Harvest Moon: Return to Nature
by Jayson 4
Summary: Jason gets a letter telling him to come to Mineral Village for his inheritance. My take on Harvest Moon: Back to Nature. You can influence this story by E-Mailing me votes starting with the next chapter. Please read and review!
1. Back to the Homestead

Jason looked up into the sky as he read the letter placed in his mailbox

Jason looked up into the sky as he read the letter placed in his mailbox.'_What the….?That's what Grandpa left to me?Besides his old bandana and ten packets of seeds?'_He looked at the letter again and again- it had been postmarked someplace called "Mineral Town", and had obviously been forwarded at great speed.He read it over again, the words still sinking in.

_To Mr. Jason Icasea:_

_ _

_Your grandfather's will has been opened and read, and you are required to be in presence here at the Icasea ranch spread by 10 A.M. the 31 of Winter.If you do not appear by that such of a time, the inheritance will be split and go to the highest bidders._

_ _

_Pack your articles of clothing and such, as I think you will need them when the terms are discussed.You are allowed to bring nothing more than a pet dog, five hundred gold pieces, and the items that you pack._

_ _

_I await your arrival._

_ _

_Sincerely, _

_ _

_Mayor Thomas, Mineral Town_

_ _

Jason shook his head, thinking of what the news meant.Sure, his grandfather had died a short time ago.He missed him- all those years of going to the farm, looking at the quiet nature of the town- but why were they calling him back there?There couldn't be anything there by now- in his last years, Grandpa had let the fields lie fallow, as farm work was too much for his body.

'Must be the matter of the taxes from his passing.They must want the estate taxes…. Sheesh."

_ _

Jason walked back up the driveway to his home, where he lived with his mother and sister, Sarah.Both were sitting on the couch watching the "New Year's Special" television programming.

"Any mail?"his mother asked, looking up at him from the couch.

"Well… there's a few bills….That book club's threatening to send collectors after me if I don't send them the 230 G they want for my membership, and I got a letter from the mayor of that little town I used to go to for summer vacation."

"You got a letter all the way from Mineral Town?At this time of year?"

I passed Mom the letter so she could read it.Her eyes scanned it and then looked up at me.

"They want you to come and take care of things, maybe close up the farm so they can have a tax auction.Real shame."

"Well, it says I need to take about ten changes of clothes, pocket change, whatever's in my room that I want to take, and Blazer."

Hearing his name, my pet puppy jogged out into the living room, trailing another shredded sock- one of my good ones, AGAIN…..

"They want you to leave the 31st?That's tomorrow, Jason!Are you going to go?"

I shrugged."I think I have to.Grandpa let me stay with him all those years, I can't turn my back on that place.I'll get packed right away."

I was starting off to my room to gather my various outfits- until I considered the fact I might be doing a lot of dirty work- farms were almost always dirty, it seemed- from the dirt of the fields to the mouse poop in the silo to scooping up cow flops out of the pasture so nobody slipped and fell…

As I was reaching for my pair of coveralls that I had bought to help out at the county fair last year when I needed a few extra G, I folded them up and placed them in a suitcase that had been under my bed for maybe three years.Then I gathered various shirts, especially those that made me look kind of cool.

'If my memory is as good as I think it is, I think I remember there were several young ladies in that town.Not to mention they must have grown up by now.Which means somebody might be looking for a boyfriend.'

_ _

In the middle of my daydream, the phone rang.

"I got it!"said a voice- Sarah, as usual, could hear the phone ring through three brick walls- at least if she thought it was one of her friends calling….

She picked it up and talked for a few seconds, then called my name.

"Jason!Phone!It's from Mineral Village!"

I raced back out, almost falling over Blazer in the process, and grabbed the phone from her.

"Hello?"

"I assume I am speaking to Jason, then?"

"Yes, this is him.Can I help you?"

"Yes!This is Mayor Thomas, calling from Mineral Village.I just wanted to know if you had gotten my letter."

"Yes, Mr. Mayor.It just came today.So, what do you need me there for?"

"Well, it's about the farm.We've been thinking, as a village, that maybe we ought to sell the farm to pay for the estate taxes.But the fact of the matter is, it seemed like a good plot of land going to waste.So, we read your grandfather's will, and we were surprised."

"You mean Grandpa left something for me?I thought…"  
  


"Well, the big question I called today is to see if you are in fact coming down to our town tomorrow to claim your inheritance.I understand if you don't, but I was hoping that you would come down…"

"I'm packing right now.I'll hopefully be there by the early morning ferryboat crossing.It depends on the weather, though.I might be a little late if it turns foggy again."

"I think we can manage a few minutes either way.So, I'll be expecting you at the docks tomorrow, then."

A whispered voice could be heard on the phone, and the mayor spoke in soft whispers with somebody else, who then went ahead and called out to somebody else to "get the old Icasea place in a state of good repair, he's on his way".The mayor then came back on the phone.

"Well, then.You'll be there, tomorrow, 10 A.M.?"

"Yes.I'll see you then.Goodbye, Mr. Mayor."

"Yes, goodbye, lad. I'll see you tomorrow."

The line was closed with a click, and I walked over and sat down in a chair in the kitchen.

"What was that about?"I turned.

Mom was standing there, clothes in hand, as she had been for the last few minutes.

"I think they want to give me something."

"What do you mean?The lawyers said the only thing he had left you was an old bandana and a few packets of seeds.What could they be planning on giving you?"

I thought long and hard, contemplating my conversation.

'Let's see.They want to give me something, but they ask that I bring my dog, five hundred G, and about ten pairs of clothes.What could they want with me?'

_ _

"I think…."

"What?" my mom wondered, having gone back to folding clean pairs of socks into balls.

"No, never mind.They wouldn't be trying to do what I think they're doing."

"Come on, tell me!I'm your mother, Jason.You can tell me anything."

"Well…." I started, not sure what to make of my idea,"You remember Grandpa left me a few bags of seeds and his old bandana?The only tools he said he ever needed- besides the ones in his toolbox- to farm?"

"Yes… I'm washing it right now.The seeds are on top of your dresser, I think."

"Something tells me I'm going to need them."

Mom thought for a minute, then her eyes went wide.

"You don't think…. They're giving you the farm?"

"Maybe.I mean, why else would I take my own things, a small amount of money, and my pet dog?"

"You might be right…. Which means this is your first chance at independent living."

Mom let a little tear fall out of her eye.

"I knew this day was going to come, sooner or later, but I didn't expect it to be so sudden.You're moving out."

"Well, I have to.I'm not ruining this chance of a lifetime."

Mom let a smile cross her face and then returned to her task of folding socks and undershorts.Even if I am 19, I can't pack a suitcase for anything.

The 31st dawned clear and sunny, the last of winter's chill fading away as the spring breezes waited to blow in warmer air.I waited for the ferry to appear at the pier downtown, Sarah and Mom beside me.

We had awoken early, after a long session of laser tag with our respective groups of friends, who were kind of depressed that I was leaving.

Then, this morning, we had gone out to my favorite restaurant and ordered breakfast.I got my usual- scrambled eggs, sausage, and pancakes with plenty of orange cup juice.After that, it had been time for gift-giving- Mom having surprised me with a laptop computer she had her friends at work put together for me.It came loaded with all sorts of cool programs- even that latest version of AOL that could work through a satellite hookup so I could keep in touch.Then Sarah had come forward with a wrapped package- letting me open it and find the videos she had personally selected for me- including "Monty Python and the Holy Grail", which I had been looking for since I saw a snip of it on PBS.

Out of nowhere, a foghorn blew its loud, mournful sound out over the water.The old ferryboat slowly floated in from the ocean, several people on board, I saw.The only one who caught my attention was an older man with blondish-red hair.Kind of a light orange, it looked like. He stepped off quickly as the people who sailed the boat did also.

"Going to Mineral Village, are you?"I looked over to see a man with dark skin and white hair.

"Yeah.I got a letter and I'm supposed to be there today in about four hours.Think we can get there by ten?"

"Sure.It wouldn't be a problem.Let's get that luggage of yours loaded up and we'll get set to go."

It took the two of us about half an hour to get my luggage stored down below, after which it was announced that the ferry was leaving for Mineral Village in five minutes.

"Well… looks like this is it.You be careful, Jason."

"I will, Mom.Take care of the cats, and-"

"Wait.I figured you might need a few mousers, and since I hate cooping them up in the basement….I'm sending Snip, Licky, and Male Cat with you, where they can run around out on the farm."She reached over and pulled a pet carrier loaded with three cats- an economy size one, at that- and deposited it on the deck next to Blazer's carrier.They immediately started meowing, and I sat down and let them smell my fingers through the bars in the front.They quieted somewhat; relaxed that someone they knew was with them.

The foghorn sounded again, and the engine started taking the boat away from the pier.I waved back at Sarah and Mom as they waved at me, wishing me the best and that I be back sometime, no matter what.

The guy with the white hair looked back at me."Quite a lot of stuff to be taking, isn't it?"

"No, but I usually don't get to go somewhere in the blink of an eye."I shook my head."You wouldn't happen to know anything about Mineral Village, would you?I haven't been there for maybe eight, nine years."

"Well, not much has changed." He started, then looked at me.

"You must be Jason.The boy the Mayor was in such a state about."

"I am.I take it you must know the town pretty well."

"I do.I live on this boat.It's my business and my home.My name's Greg, nice to meet you."

I reached out and took his offered hand in a handshake."It's nice to meet you, too.So, what's been going on in the town lately?"

"Well, the big announcement that you're coming to town is kind of the big news… other than that, the vineyard's part-time helper quit, but it won't matter to them until this next fall…."

Greg kept talking and I kept listening, thinking back about all the people I had known when I had last visited.Especially those five girls who would be undoubtedly turning into cute potential girlfriends. (Note:Don't flame the author.The farmer's a guy, what guy doesn't want a cute girl on his arm for the rest of their lives?)

'Let's see….There was that pink-haired girl next door at the poultry farm…. Then there was that one who lived with her grandmother, the best midwife in three counties around…then that shy one, always with a book in her hands….. and that one at the Inn, where we went to eat sometimes, and the Inn's owner would always have a few cookies for me. She was a feisty one, I think.Wanted to learn how to play football, I think.And finally…. That one at the market, with the long brownish hair and the great singing voice.I wonder how everyone is….'

Eventually, a strip of land could be seen on the horizon, and it slowly turned into an island with towering mountains in the background.

"Mineral Village, ahoy!" the call came from the boat's front, and we prepared for docking by bringing up all my luggage to the deck .

The cats meowed somewhat, Blazer barked a bit, and I steadied myself as the boat slipped into port.It eventually came to a stop at a short pier next to a house, with a truck next to it, and a man in a red suit with a red top-hat walked forward as I stepped onto the pier.

"Welcome to Mineral Village, Jason.It's good to see you again."

I reached out and shook his hand."Same here.And it's nice to see the town hasn't changed one bit."

"Well, we've got plenty to catch up on.But you've got to be kind of tired."

He pointed to the truck."Zack will take your things up to the house.Why don't we go to the Inn and eat there?Everyone's out working, so I think we'll be the only ones there, except for Doug."

The truck rolled away as I told the driver- a big, muscular guy- to be careful with the animals, and we proceeded to walk up the steps.

Well, that's all for the first chapter.Chapter 2 will have Jason's first meeting with many of the villagers for the first time in 10 years.

Please Read and Review!


	2. Turn-Around Time

Harvest Moon- Return to Nature Chapter 2

Harvest Moon- Return to NatureChapter 2

The Inn was kind of quiet- even after we opened the door to enter.The Mayor pushed past me and over to a well-lit corner.We pulled a pair of chairs out and relaxed a bit- the stress of the day so far draining off.

"So, how is the rest of the family?Your parents?"

"Well….We ran into a bit of a snag maybe three or four years ago- after all that happened, Mom and Dad got divorced, and I've been trying to locate him for the past few years- with no large amount of luck.At least Mom got through it all right- I think she owes that to Sarah being there for her."

"I understand.Rough waters lap at every shore, no matter how calm they may seem."

"Well, then….I really hate to rush ahead like this, but we may as well get down to the point of why I'm here."

"Very well, then…"Mayor Thomas pulled a small sheaf of papers from his coat pocket, and slid them across the table to me.I scooped them up and scanned them with my eyes, while listening to the mayor talk.

"It's there, on that page.Your grandfather's wishes were a small amount out of the ordinary, but he did take extremely good care of the farm.We respect his memory, and we've decided to go with his wishes."

He took a deep breath, and I used the small amount of time to look around. I scanned most of everything- including catching the hazy forms of faces peering in the ground floor windows of the Inn.

"He always couldn't stop talking of the joy it brought him when you came down to the farm every summer.Not only did he like the extra help, he knew it was good for you to get out of the city.He knew that it brought you a large amount of happiness that you could be trusted somewhere far from home, to do what you were told.And so he translated his wishes into his will.

"Jason….He left you the farm.The land and all property comprising it.It is his wish that you be happy at the same place you were years ago."

My face paled a bit in the light._The farm?Grandpa left me the farm?!_

"There are other conditions, but I thought you might want to go ahead and get settled at the old house."

"Sure…."I stammered a bit, looking around.I swore to myself I could have heard a soft 'click' and the light footsteps of someone watching from above- I looked up and caught a flash of red hair as someone rushed back into a room.

_It figures, _I thought._I'm possibly the most exciting thing that's ever happened to this town since bread was invented._

"Then we'll continue tomorrow, out at the farm- if that's all right with you?"

"Sure.Thanks for everything."

"My pleasure.Go ahead, get yourself settled and get some rest."

We stood up, shook hands once again, and stepped out the front door of the Inn.It was still kind of chilly, but the snow was melting, ever so slowly.

"Just go up this street, take a left, and keep following the path.When you get to the crossroads on the edge of the village, keep going the way you were.You'll come to your farm soon after that."

He tipped his hat, and walked off.I waited until he was gone, then walked up the path, following his instructions.

Arriving at the homestead, I looked out over the snow-covered fields and sighed.

_This place looks like a disaster area covered with some kind of frosting.When Spring gets here, it'll just look like a disaster area._I thought to myself.Then I remembered the baggage I had brought.I ran up to the door, and found a note tacked there.

**Your luggage and animals are inside- I'll be by tomorrow to look in on you.**

**See you then,**

** **

**Mayor Thomas and Zack**

** **

I opened the door, and immediately heard some meows and barks.

"Hey, sorry about making you guys wait like that.It's been a rough trip, I know."

I opened Blazer's pet taxi and he bounded out, scratching at the door.I opened it and he raced out, obviously not enjoying having to hold it for so long.I chuckled a bit, then picked up the carrier with my cats inside.

"Come on, you guys.You get a barn all to yourselves."

I walked outside, passing Blazer who was on his way back inside.After closing the door behind him, I walked over to the barn, opened its big creaky doors, and walked in.

It hadn't changed a bit, not even in ten years.I looked over at the feed boxes, remembering how this place had been full of life before-cows mooing and chewing hay, sheep walking around, waiting to be sheared- now the only sign of life was an occasional mouse that skittered across the floor, raiding the grain that was still in the silo- even if it was rotting.

I knelt down and undid the latch on the cat carrier, and watched as all three cats bounded out in a single large furball.They stood up, looked around, and immediately started tearing around the barn.

"Crazy cats.Better they have somewhere open to run, than keeping them shut up."

I shook my head- cats were like that.I shut the door, letting them romp around in the floor.

After I returned to the house, I let Blazer back inside and let him warm up.Then I introduced him to his doghouse and left him there while I unpacked.

Books…. Laptop… my ten pairs of blue coveralls (Hey- I look good in blue.)…and my meager supplies.

_'Let's see what kind of seeds I have….'_

_ _

I walked over to a large chest that I remembered Grandpa using as his toolbox, and I hefted up the lid.I blew away the dust, and looked at the five tools resting there, undisturbed ever since the last time Grandpa had used them.

I hefted each in turn, their weight being somehow comforting.Like I wasn't in this alone anymore.Then I opened my box that had contained the things I had received.I lifted out the red bandana, and slowly tied it around my neck, just like Grandpa had.Then, my resolve strong and my mind set, I pulled out the ten packets of seeds.

Let's see…Carrots… Pink Cat Flowers… Turnips… Cucumbers… Moondrop Flowers… 

_Potatos… Onions… Tomatoes… Corn… and Grass._

I quickly sifted through the packets and sorted them into the chest.

If I remember, Grandpa used to grow onions, tomatoes, and corn when I came to visit every summer. That means those stay in here until Summer.

I placed the three packets in a small partition, and looked back at the other seeds.

Now for the flowers.Pink Cats used to grow like mad around here when I came- which means they're in Summer, too.

_ _

I placed the Pink Cat seeds with the other summer seeds and turned my attention to the other seeds.

_Hmm… these seeds have a green square on them… _I thought, placing the Turnip, Potato, Cucumber, Grass and Moondrop seeds in a pile.

_…and this one has a brown square on it, _I finished, moving the Carrot seeds to a small place in the tool chest.

_Which means that these four are good to go in a few days. _

_ _

I leaned back, hearing the pops and cracks as my back worked its kinks out.I set up the television (Hey- I may be roughing it out here, but the least I can do is watch the weather and the news.)

"…tomorrow's forecast.Clear blue skies from morning on, with plenty of sunshine throughout the day."

I turned it off and collapsed into the bed.Moving was hard work- it was even tougher to go to sleep when I realized I wasn't going to wake up at home with a pair of hot Pop-Tarts waiting for me.

_This sacrifice better be worth it… _I thought- and then I drifted off to sleep.

The First of Spring dawned clear and crisp, as the weather had forecast.

_Already I love the place! _I thought._The weather's actually CORRECT once in a while!_

I hauled myself out of bed, fixing a quick something at the kitchenette.After I ate, a knock sounded at the door- I walked over and stepped outside.It was the Mayor, like I'd expected.

"Nice to see that you've settled in.Now that you're unpacked, I thought we might go over some of the finer details in the will- and a few things we added in as a village."

"Sounds good.Would you like to come in?"

"If you wish."

The two of us stepped back inside, sitting at the small table there.Mayor Thomas then pulled the same stack of papers as he had yesterday from his coat pocket.

"Well, as I said yesterday, the farm is yours, except for a few things."

"And they are?"

"We've talked this over as a village, and we don't think it's a good idea to just let you have the land to do what you wish with it- like sell out to a mini-mall or something.That's what happened over in Leaf City.Before long, there were malls and gas stations everywhere- and it's no wonder the traditions died out there.You see, we've got a history of sorts in the village.Everyone who comes here respects the traditions we have."

"I understand."

"So…we've come up with a deal of sorts.We're giving you three years here on the farm and as a town citizen.If you can fit in, and get this place back up like it was, or even better-we'll accept you as a citizen and the rightful owner of Icasea Farm."

Then his eyes turned downcast."But… if you neglect the farm, the animals, or you can't get along with the people here, then…you'll be asked to leave the village and the land will be given to whoever can buy it."

"Yikes.Kind of a tall order, isn't it?"

"It may be, but for the grandson of Jonathan Icasea, I think it might be possible."

Then he drew another paper out of his overcoat.

"Among ourselves- from that I mean myself, Rick over at Chicken Lil's, Barley at Yodel Ranch, Gotz the carpenter, Saibara the blacksmith, Zack the buyer, and Pastor Carter as witness, we drew up a sheet on how much restoration you need to do to the farm so you can stay."

He handed it over to me, and I glanced at it, then set it down.

"I've got three years, you said?"

"Yes.If you can meet a majority of the requirements, then you'll be able to stay and live your life."

He got up and I followed.

"Well, think it over.I'll come back for your final answer tomorrow morning.You've got all day to think this over and fill the sheet out."

"I won't disappoint you, Mr. Mayor.I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, he left, and I sat down and proceeded to fill out the papers.

(Note:Voting starts next chapter- after I make up the farm list that he's filled out.Thanks to all, and keep reading and reviewing!Jayson)****


	3. Project Name: Harvest Moon

Icasea Farm Restoration Project

**Icasea Farm Restoration Project**

**Project Name:Harvest Moon**

** **

Goal:_To get the Icasea farm up and running again with many sweat-hours of labor donated by Jason, the heir and grandson of the late Jonathan Icasea. _

_ _

Time Frame:_3 years._

_ _

Project results:_If significant success has been achieved, and the town considers Jason a friend to one and all, he (and any other persons living in his residence) will be allowed to stay in Mineral Village.If success is not significant, however, Jason will be forced by matter of arms or law enforcement escort out of the city and banned from Mineral Village and its environs._

_ _

**Project Requirements:**

**_The Chicken Coop: _Current Status (as of Spring 1st, 2001):Chicken Coop has a current capacity of 5 (five) chickens and 1 (one) incubator. No chickens are in residence at this time.**

_Status to be as of Spring 1st, 2004:_Chicken Coop will be expanded, using wood either purchased from the Carpenter or cut up using the Axe provided.Capacity must be increased to 10 (ten) chickens and 2 (two) incubators, and the coop must be filled to capacity.

Restoration Value: 2% 

** **

**_The House:Current Status (as of Spring 1st, 2001):House is currently 1 (one) room, with kitchenette and small stove.Bed is in upper left hand corner._**

_Status to be as of Spring 1st, 2004:__House must be expanded twice, the first being a kitchen with various appliances to be purchased.Second expansion will be to add a separate bedroom, with a twin bed._

_ _

Restoration Value: 4%

** **

**_The Barn:_**Current Status (As of Spring 1st, 2001): Barn has capacity for 10 (ten) cows and/or sheep, with 10 (ten) feed stalls and room for 1 (one) pregnant cow or sheep.

_Status to be as of Spring 1st, 2004:__Barn must be expanded to hold twice its current number of animals- 20 (twenty) cows and/or sheep, with room for 2 (two) pregnant animals._

_ _

**Restoration Value:2%**

** **

**_The Hothouse:_Current Status (As of Spring 1st, 2001):Nonexistent.Former site was next to the home, between the house and the apple tree.It was destroyed three years ago by a blizzard.**

_Status to be as of Spring 1st, 2004:_Hothouse is an exception to the rules- due to the cost and materials needed to build one, the hothouse is to be attempted if Jason thinks it necessary.__

_ _

Restoration Value: 2% 

_ _

Tools 

_ _

Current Status (As of Spring 1st, 2001): The tools left in the toolbox are of the 'Iron' (First Level) variety.If an effort is made to upgrade, the council is advised to be more lenient of their judgment of the total work done.Consideration will be given if the tools are upgraded beyond Gold level.

Animals

Current Status (As of Spring 1st, 2001): There are 0 (zero) farm animals currently accredited to the property and to Jason. The only living thing on the farm save for the farmer himself and the various rodents that tunnel through the fields is one puppy, brought by Jason, and three barn cats (to keep the mice population down).There must be an effort to revive the livestock portion of the farm when the budget permits.

_Status to be as of Spring 1st, 2004:__The Chicken Coop and Barn must be filled to near or at capacity with their respective animals.The cash flow generated by these animals and the goods produced (I.e. milk, wool, eggs, cheese, yarn, and mayonnaise) should generate a cash flow large enough to facilitate the construction and purchase of most tools, makers, and farm equipment. _

Restoration Value (at 1% for each chicken, 2% for each sheep and cow): 50% 

As noted, the previous only makes up 60% of the total value of restoration. Jason must accomplish the last 40% on his own over the three-year period.

We, the council of Mineral Village, make this our wish and law this 31st of Winter 2000.

X Mayor Thomas

X Rick Eggston

X Barley Yodel

X Pastor Carter Inaire

X Zack Kilana

X Gotz Woodsharp

X Saibara Blackiron

** **


	4. Exploration (First Poll is Here!)

Harvest Moon: Return to Nature 

Harvest Moon: Return to Nature

Chapter 3

After filling out the papers, I leaned back and decided to walk around town and maybe get some work done.After much consideration, I chose to walk into town, seeing as how everything was just opening and it'd take me maybe six or seven hours to clear out an area of the field for planting.

I drew on my blue feed cap- and walked to the bathroom, making a few swipes at the bit of brown hair that stuck out through the hole.Then I let Blazer out and he started to tear around the yard like dogs usually did.

After walking out the front gate of the farm, I stopped at the first building, hearing a loud clang and then the hiss of steam.I took a look at the billboard-

"Saibara the Blacksmith.Closed Thursdays."I shook my head and stepped up to the door.I checked my watch- it was about eleven in the morning, so everything should be open.

The door opened when I turned the latch and I stepped in.

"Hmmm… never seen you around before.You that guy that the Mayor said was going to run the old farm on the outskirts of town?"

I looked through the steam and saw an old man- maybe about fifty or sixty, I wasn't sure. 

"Yes.I'm Jason, the guy who's going to restore the Icasea farm.You're Saibara, I take it?"

"Of course. Nice to meet you. How are the old tools holding up?They all rusted out?"

"Actually, it's like they never were used. Still as strong as ever."

"Well…your grandfather knew how to run a farm.I hope you'll fit in well here."

"Thanks.Now, then…I'm on a self-guided tour of the village, and seeing as how I've never been here, what exactly is it that you do?Not to get you angry or anything, but I just want to make sure I have everything under control."

Saibara laughed."Don't worry.I figured you'd be asking questions."He reached out and took what appeared to be a sickle and a hammer from the wall.

"I make tools, but in your case, I can upgrade them once you break them in and get some metal ore from the mountain mines.I also make various tools- brushes, clippers, and milkers- those are for livestock.My main business in the winter, however, is making accessories for girls.The only other thing I do is make machines that can make things out of eggs, wool, and milk- seeing as you're just starting out, you won't have to worry about that yet.That answer your question?"

"Yes, thank you.I just hope I don't mess this up."

"Hard to mess up a farm- as long as you only stick to growing crops."

I said my goodbye and walked out.He was a nice guy- and I'd be visiting him a lot, it seemed like.

Setting out onto the path again, the next house I came across had a small vineyard that took up as much room as the house did.The grape-colored sign proclaimed it to be the Aja Winery.

"Let's see…I'm only 19, that's not old enough to drink…so I'll save that place until I turn 21.Next up…"

I stepped forward, past another house, and my eye caught a sign that made me feel at home.

"Mary's Library.Finally, a place I can relate to!"

I walked up and grabbed the handle, opening the door.

"'There used to be nothing there but weeds.'"

I looked for the source of the voice and see a young lady with black hair, glasses, and a blue dress bent over a notebook with a pen in her hand. 

I walked over and asked her what she was writing.She spun around and seemed spooked.

"Oh…I was just writing…when I get a pen in my hand it's like I tune out…oh!You must be Jason, the guy who owns the Icasea farm now. My name is Mary.Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too.It's nice to meet someone with the same passion for writing that I have."

Her face lit up."You write stuff too?Could I see some of it?"

"Sure.Come by my house about four. I'll let you read a little something I've been working on for about a year."

"Really?!Thank you!"

"Sure.Now, how do you get a card to check out books?If I'm not farming at home, I like to have a book or two to read."

"I'm sorry, Jason, but we don't check out books.You are welcome to read as much as you want here, though.We've got a large selection- even if my Dad did write most of them…"

"That's fine.I might not be back today, but I'll be here when I can catch a break from farming."

"All right. See you later."

I stepped out and set off to find another place to explore. 

I walked past another few buildings and walked up to a building that seemed to have a red cross on the side of it. "Clinic", the sign read."Closed Wednesdays."

I felt something run across my arm- maybe some bug.I stepped in and was greeted by a brown-haired girl about my age in an outfit of blue blouse and fluffy white apron like she had stepped out of a fifties home-ec movie. 

"Oh!You must be Jason, the man they say is going to run the Icasea farm from now on.My name is Elli. I work here at the Clinic… _oh!_"

She ran over and took me by the arm.

"You're hurt!You must have cut yourself with a tool or something!Does it hurt?"

I shook my head."I thought it just rubbed past me.The sickle slipped out of my hand and it must have done that when I wasn't paying attention."

"You're right…how can youwork on a farm and scream your heart out every time you get scratched?Let me at least sterilize it so it doesn't get infected."

She ran over to a cabinet and grabbed a small tube of some medicine and a bandage.She returned and applied the medicine, then the bandage.

"That stays on until this time next week.It's going to itch, but it might get infected if you scratch it.So hands off."

"I got you.Thanks.It's been nice meeting you, but I have to get going.Lots to do today."

"All right.Be careful!"

I stepped out of the clinic and walked down the path that led to the Inn, according to the sign. 

I stopped in front of the building.It was about two stories high, and the smell of good food was wafting through the air.I walked up and entered.

"Hi!Sit anywhere you like."

I saw the source of the voice- it was another girl- this one with red hair pulled back in a ponytail with blue denim coveralls.

"Thanks.You serving lunch yet?"

"Sure!Go sit at the bar if you want lunch.Dad's a good cook."

I walked over to the bar, and the man behind it walked up and started a conversation.

"Can I talk to you for a second?"

"Sure," I replied. 

"That girl… she's my daughter. Her name is Ann.What do you think of her?"

I thought for a moment._Sure, she may like coveralls… then again, I like her hair… and her attitude. _

_ _

"I think she's cute."

"Well, that's good to know.She _is _a bit of a tomboy, though."

Apparently, Ann barely overheard us and walked forward to the bar.

"What are you guys talking about?"she asked, a smile on her face.

"It's a private matter.Nothing that concerns you."

"Oh, Dad…" she muttered, then she turned to me with a warm smile on her face.

"Hi. I'm Ann.Nice to meet you. You're Jason, right?"

"The one and the same.Nice place you have here."

"Thanks.Stop by when you're hungry- we're open from nine in the morning until eight at night."

"Thanks. I'd love to stay and talk more, but I have lots to do to get that farm ready.So, if you'll excuse me…"

"Sure," she said, and walked off behind the bar. I walked out of the Inn, and took the road to the Square and then to Yodel Ranch, as the sign said.

I walked up the hill and looked out at a large yard that was mostly empty- except for an old man, a young girl, and a small foal. 

The girl turned around as soon as I walked up."Oh, hello, Jason."

"Who's that, May?"The old man turned around and looked at me.

"This is Jason.He moved in next to next door.Stu told me all about him- after the Mayor told him when he asked if it was a boy his age."

"Ah, the old Icasea farm…I'm Barley Yodel.I knew your grandfather when he was still running the farm.And I remember seeing you running around there every summer."

"Thanks.Maybe you can tell me a little about what it was like back then sometime.It seems so different now."

"Sure.By the way, do you have a horse?"

"Me?No.Only animals over there are three cats and my dog."

"Well… this horse isn't happy.He should be running and jumping around, but he's so forlorn…I'd take care of him but we have so many horses, sheep, and cows here that we can't burden ourselves with one single animal."

"Grandpa, I'll take care of it."May offered.Barley chuckled and looked down.

"That's sweet of you, May, but you're still too young. Maybe when you get older."

Then he straightened up and looked at me again. 

"Would you mind raising this horse for us?I'll find some way to pay you in a year."

"Sure.I'll take care of him."

"That's wonderful!Isn't it wonderful, May?"

"Yes.Jason, please name him."

I looked the horse over, walking around it.

If I know my horses, and I hope I do, he looks like he could maybe grow up to be a fast horse.Fast horses race fast.

_ _

"How's Racer sound?"

"Oh, it's perfect!"May cheered.

Barley smiled."Let me tell you how to take care of the horse.If you let him out when it's sunny outside, he'll eat the grass that grows around the farm.All you need to do is talk to him every day, but what he really likes is being brushed."

"I understand. I'll take care of him.Thanks for the chance."

"Well, I'll take him to the stable on your farm.He'll be all right there."

"Let's see…I've still got business in town, so I'll be off.Nice to meet the both of you."

"It was nice of you to stop by.I'll see you sometime."Barley took the horse's reins and led it away towards my farm.I bid farewell to May and walked up the path.

"Oh, I hate you, Rick!"

A voice echoed out from the barnyard of the house as a figure with pink hair rushed past me.

"Popuri!Get back here!Popuri!!!"

I walked around the house and into the yard, where a young man about my age was standing there with a sheepish look on his face.

"Oh…you must be Jason."

"Yeah.And you are…?"

"I'm Rick.I suppose you heard the fighting… what happened was one of our hens got killed by a stray dog last night.My sister Popuri forgot to put it back in the coop, so I got mad and yelled at her…say, could you do me a favor?"

"What?"

"Could you go get Popuri?If I go to get her, we'll start fighting again."

"Sure, no problem.I've got a little sister I left home, so I understand what you're going through.I'll tell you about her sometime."

"Sure. Thanks."

I walked out of the yard and up the trail to the mountain.I passed a cottage on the way there, and I went to the other end, by the hot spring. 

A girl was standing there, looking out over the water.I walked up to her and she turned to me…

"I'm so sad about the chicken…but Rick is so mean!"she cried.

"My condolences. You must have loved that chicken."

"It's name was Pon…yes, I did like that chicken very much…" 

She stopped talking and started bawling.I let her cry onto my shoulder, until she felt a bit better. 

It took about twenty minutes, and then she stepped away, dried her face, and smiled.

"Thank you for staying with me, especially when I don't even know your name…"

"I'm Jason.I'm taking over the Icasea farm to get it back into shape."

"Good luck to you, then.Now, I have to go apologize to Rick…thank you for everything."

She ran on down the mountain path.I looked at my watch- it was about two.

I may as well go stop at the supermarket. I need more seeds.

_ _

So I set off back down the trail, past the Poultry Farm, Yodel Ranch, and back into the Square.Then I took the path by the Inn and came out by the Supermarket.I walked up, opened the door, and let myself in. 

"I'll pay for this next time. Trust me."I passed a black-haired man in a lab coat on the way in. I looked over to the counter and saw a sheepish-looking man standing there. 

"Oh… all right…" he said- in a quiet voice.Then the door next to the counter opened, and a woman stepped out. 

"Jeff!You sold on credit again!You're such a pushover…"

The man at the counter, Jeff, sighed. 

"That was the doctor, right?I'll go to the clinic and get the money.At five hundred gold for his cheapest medicine, he should be able to pay for a box of curry powder!"

The woman walked out the front door, past me.Then another villager walked in- he was fat, with a bow tie and grape-purple vest on.He walked over to the kitchen goods and picked up a bottle of oil. 

"Hey, I'll take this.Put it on my tab."

I put a look of great shock.Didn't this guy know what he was doing?

The man in the purple walked toward me and stopped when he looked at my face. 

"Hey, you're the guy in charge of the Icasea farm…what's wrong?You don't look good."

"Didn't anyone tell you if you take something and don't pay for it, it's called stealing?"

He laughed."Don't worry about it."

The door by the counter opened again, and this time a girl my age stepped into the room. 

She had long hair, two streaks of blonde in the front with golden brown color over the rest of it.Her grape vest matched her eyes.

_Cupid, shoot me now, _I thought.

"Duke!" she hollered.

"Oh, Karen!"The fat man was sweating now, as if he had just been caught filching a pie off a windowsill. 

"You should PAY when you buy something!"Karen walked over and collected the money from Duke, who then walked out the door muttering.The Karen walked over to me.

"Thanks for the help.You're Jason, aren't you?"

"Uh… yeah…"

"I'm Karen.Nice to meet you.You're taking over the old Icasea farm, right?"

"Yeah.It's going to be hard, but I promise to pay whenever I buy anything.Since you guys carry the seeds, I'll be around."

She laughed somewhat, and smiled."That's nice. Well, I'll be seeing you.I have to go do chores now. Thanks for the help, again."

With that, she walked out the same way she had come in.

Out of the room and into my heart.That makes three girls I might try to start a relationship with.

I walked over to the seed table and picked up four more bags of turnip seeds. I took them to the counter and paid the 480 Gfor the group of them.Then I walked back out of the store and back to my farm. 

I cleared out enough room for four plots of turnip seeds.

I'm going to be loathed by elementary school students for a long time. No one likes turnips.

I gave a silent laugh to my joke. Then I heard someone walk up the road to my farm- it was Mary, like I had asked her to. 

"Hi!I brought you a copy of my best work to share with you. Something for you to help revise while I do the same for yours."

"Great!Hold on a minute, I'll go get my story."

I ran into my house and pulled out a box that was full of folders.I rummaged through it and pulled out an original that I had passed the hours on and burned the midnight oil- and took it out to Mary. 

She handed me her folder as I handed mine to her. 

"I'll return it in a week.Thanks so much!"she called out, and then walked back on down the path.

I shook my head and went inside. I placed the folder on my bed, and went back outside to sow and water the turnip seeds.

Let's see…lots of nice girls I met today.But I think only three are really marriage material for me. Mary's nice, and she likes to write, but I don't see myself with her for the rest of my life. Elli's the motherly type- but I moved to Mineral Village to get away from my mother.That leaves Ann- I like her attitude.Doesn't take anythingfrom anyone, and her hair's nice. 

_ _

_Popuri's kind of cool, too.She's sensitive, and she's kind of cute with her pink hair.Wait until I tell Sarah- she'll flip. _

_ _

_But Karen's very attractive, plus she's nice. Oh, man…which one should I pick?_

_ _

_ _

There you go.Your first choice. Mail me at [Jayson_Four@yahoo.com][1] with your vote. 

This week's question is…

**_Which girl should Jason try to get to be his girlfriend?_**

**_ _**

**_A)_****_Popuri_**

**_B)_****_Karen_**

**_C)_****_Ann_**

**_ _**

I'll be waiting for your votes.Deadline is this coming Saturday, the 29th.

If you like this, give me a review and drop me a line!I always enjoy fan mail, and I can handle flames that aren't full of cussing and little stuff. If you want to help me write this, go ahead and send me suggestions. 

Thanks all!

Jayson 4

   [1]: mailto:Jayson_Four@yahoo.com



	5. Goddess Festival - Year 1

Saturday, Spring 7th

Saturday, Spring 7th

_ _

I pulled back the covers at six just like he had been doing every morning since I had arrived.

'Six?Last week I was sleeping in until noon each day!Well, it's morning… technically, if you want to sweat the details.' 

_ _

I hauled myself out of bed and fixed my favorite sandwich- usually Miracle Whip and colby cheese with a slice of lettuce.Taking it over to the television, I flipped on the news and watched while I ate.

"..today is the seventh of the Spring Season.Tomorrow is the Spring Goddess Festival in Rose Square- which means if you want to ask someone for a date, today's the day."

As soon as the news finished, I flipped the channel to that stupid puppet show- even if it looked like something my six-year-old cousin would watch, it actually had been teaching me about farming.Today's subject was how to plow- though I had figured it out maybe the first day I started farming.I flipped the channel again- this time to check what the "Feature Station" was showing.

"…and now, it's time for 'What's Your Passion?', with your hosts, Justa Hasbin and Mako Mizuda!"

The television audience cheered, and the two hosts started talking about something or other.Apparently, today's subject was a letter from Leaf City- about fishing. 

I started thinking while munching on his sandwich.'_Hmmm…fishing…fish breeding's always been a profitable job- at least Grandpa said all you had to do was catch the blasted things in the first place and feed them every day.Maybe it's time I put my fishing skills to good use.Now…where would I go about getting a fishing rod?'_

_ _

I put the thought on his mental "to-do" list, and flipped the channel to the weather station. 

"…tomorrow's forecast.Sunny and getting warmer, with blue skies all day!"

I shut the set off with a quick button push.

'_Let's see…on today's schedule, we have…watering those plots of potatoes, brushing Racer, and letting the dog out so he doesn't mess on the rug again.'_

_ _

I got up and walked outside, letting Blazer rush past me and out among the weeds and rocks.'_Stupid dog'_, I thought, and went over to the fish pond for some water.

It took me maybe about an hour to water the four or five plots of potatoes.Then it was time to visit the horse and let him out.

"How you doing, Racer?"

The horse whinnied and neighed at my entrance.It walked over to me and got a good brushing for the effort, running right past me and out the door.

"Let's see…now, I think I'll go gather that grass and those bamboo shoots.Not to mention I have to go over that story for Mary before tomorrow.Let's see…

I started walking along the side of the field, letting the warmth of the sun fill my bones as I walked over the bridge and up the path.I stopped when I heard voices from up the trail. 

"…so what do you think of the new guy?He isn't my type, but I think he's attracted to me.At least Dad thinks he'd be quite a catch for me."

"Well, he's much too boring.How can he even stand to live on that run-down old farm and grow turnips and potatoes all day long?But those Toy Flowers he picked for me in the mountain smell so nice…"

"What?!He gave _you _flowers?When?"

"Yesterday, when he came to the house to inquire about the cost of hens.You should have seen his eyes when Mom told him a hen was fifteen hundred gold.I thought he was going to keel over right there!"

I muttered to myself.I had made a nice impression on Popuri's family two days ago- I had wandered over to Chicken Lil's to check on the current price of a hen.I admit I might have gone overboard, but thankfully Rick and Lillia both laughed and told me not to worry about it.

"You think too much.You'll have fifteen hundred in no time.Don't try to do everything your first year."

Rick had been the one with the advice- I think he already considered me a friend, and occasionally we'd both take a break around lunch to swap stories about our sisters and try to make the other collapse over in laughter.

I returned to my present state of thinking. 

"So… have you decided on who to go with to the Goddess Festival?Dad wants me to go with someone- but the fact of the matter is that I don't see anyone I'd like to go to the festival with.What about you, Popuri?"

"Hmmm… I might have to go it alone this year.Rick said he was asking Karen, even though she turned him down for the past couple of years, and I have a feeling Jason might be after Karen, too.Rick said there was a large bouquet or whatever of Moondrops in her hands and one in her hair.She said Jason brought them over as a gift to her when he picked up the potato seeds.I get the feeling he's either going to ask me or Karen if he can escort one of us to the festival."

'That reminds me…I have to ask Karen, Popuri, and Ann to see if they already agreed to go with someone.How could I forget?Go figure.'

_ _

"Well, Mom's waiting for me to get back- she wants to go over the dance one last time, so I don't forget."

"Don't remind me!Dad's been making me practice for the last three days!"

With a slight laugh and a promise to see each other tomorrow, Popuri and Ann both walked down the train and back to their houses.I quickly ran up the stairs, picked up the three bamboo shoots, and ran them back to my farm.I rushed back quickly and grabbed both of the blue grass-like plants, and I threw those into the shipping bin next to the bamboo.Then I walked back inside and over to the mirror in the bathroom. 

'Let's see if I can use my charm to get myself a date for tomorrow…three girls, one's bound to say 'yes', right?'

_ _

I slicked my hair back and pulled my hat on over it. I wiped my face clean of sweat and set off to town.

"Let's see… first stop is Chicken Lil's.Hopefully Popuri will go with me. If not, there's always Karen and Ann, so no worries."

I walked up to the door and gave it a knock.

"It's open!Come on in!"

I turned the knob and walked on in.Popuri was there, sweeping the floor, with her mother nowhere in sight.

"Oh!Jason!How are you today?"

"I'm fine, thanks.Actually, I wanted to ask you something…"

I pulled the Toy Flower from my pack and gave it to her.Her eyes lit up and her smile got brighter.

"Thanks, I love these!What did you want to ask me?"

"Well, it's only a suggestion, you don't have to if you don't want to, but…"

"What is it?"

"I was kind of wondering if I could escort you to the Goddess Festival tomorrow.That is, if you aren't going with anyone else…"

"Well… it's nice of you to offer, but I already have a date for tomorrow."

I managed to keep my smile on my face. '_That's one down…'_

"Well, thank you for considering me in the first place, Jason.Maybe next year?"

"Sure…well, I'll be seeing you, then."

"Bye, then.Thanks for the flower!"

I stepped outside and let my face droop. 

Popuri watched as her mother came down the stairs, carrying a new pad of receipts for her business.

"Who was that, dear?And where did you get that flower from?"

"It was only Jason, mom.He gave me it and asked if he could take me to the Goddess Festival."

"And did you accept?It's embarrassing to go alone, you know."

"No…I just didn't feel right.I mean, he's a friend, and all, but I don't consider him much of a possible love interest."

"Well, at least he asked.That much means he must like you."

"_What?!_But… but… he's just a farmer!His life's so boring it's a wonder he doesn't fall over asleep!"

I walked up the path to the Inn.Ann was next on my list- and with one name after this, I was still feeling kind of confident.I walked up the steps and opened the door, walking into the large common room.

"Hey, Jason!What's up?"

I looked over and saw Ann walking towards me.

"Hi, how are you doing?I just came by for a second.I might be in later tonight, though."

"Well, that's all right. What do you need?"

I reached into my pack and pulled out the third Bamboo Shoot, and handed it to her.

"First off, I wanted to give you a gift of friendship.Just a little something."

"Wow, I love cooking with these!I haven't been able to buy any, and Dad says it's bad manners to take the ones that grow around the hot spring.Thanks a lot!"

"Well, I was going to ask you something, too… if that's all right with you?"

"Go for it."

"Well… I was wondering…if I could escort you… to the Goddess Festival… if you don't have any other engagements…?"

"Hmmm…I'd love to go with you, Jason, but I already agreed to go with someone.Sorry…"

'_Well, that's two.I couldn't strike out totally, could I?'_

"Well, it's all right.I'll be by later tonight. See you then."

I walked out of the Inn, my steps a little less sure, and my face a bit more exasperated.

Ann walked back into the kitchen of the Inn and placed the shoot in the refrigerator.Her father, who had been working on lunch for the two of them, looked up.

"Who was that?I heard you talking to someone out there."

"It was Jason, Dad.He wanted to know if he could escort me to the Goddess Festival tomorrow."

"So what time will he be by here to pick you up?"

Ann sighed."I refused him, Dad.I'm already going with Cliff. Just like the last three years."

"Well, you have to go out and look at everyone, dear. A man who owns his own farm is a nice catch, if you can get him."

"Dad, PLEASE stop planning my life out for me!"

My feet stopped in front of the store. This was it- my last shot. 

'_Saving the best for last, it seems.Karen was awfully happy to get that bouquet of Moondrops a few days ago.So, let's see how I fare here.'_

_ _

I opened the door to the supermarket and stepped in.I heard voices over in the corner.

"Well, do you want me to escort you to the Festival again this year?I can be here at the usual time if you want…"

"That'd be nice, Rick.I accept your offer.I'll see you tomorrow."

"Great!I'll see you tonight, at the bar, then!Thanks!"

My heart almost fell out of my chest.All three, and they were all taken.Popuri woth someone, Ann was most likely going with that Cliff guy, and Rick had talked Karen into going with him. 

I turned around and walked back out, leaving the Moondrop on the front table.

Karen watched from the corner of her eye as a flash of blue stepped out the door and ran on down the pathway back towards the old farm.Rick bowed out, saying he had to get back to work, and then her father returned from the storeroom, setting out more bread and oil. 

"Who was that?"

"It was Rick, making the arrangements for the two of us to go to the festival tomorrow.But I thought I saw Jason out of the corner of my eye.He looked kind of distraught."

"Well, he'll be fine.It's most likely that he's homesick."

"If you say so…"

Karen turned around to go back into her house through the door, when her nose detected the aroma of a Moondrop flower.She looked around, green eyes spotting a cut Moondrop on the table next to the wrapping paper.She walked over and picked it up- it still had the freshness of a freshly cut flower, and the thorns on it held small pieces of blue denim.

She picked up the flower and put it in her hair.

"Where'd the flower come from?"

She turned to her mother, who had just returned from gossiping with the other women in the square.

"I'm not sure… but I think Jason brought it by."

"Did you say thank you to him?"

"Well, by the time I found it, he was gone.I think he was planning to ask me to the Goddess Festival.But Rick came here first and I think he heard me accepting to go with him.He looked kind of sad."

"Maybe because he wanted to ask you first.He's lovesick."

"You should go talk to him… after the Festival."

It was about six or seven by the time I got back from having a drink at the bar (which I learned served anyone here older than sixteen, depending nobody opened their mouth when the federal officials were there). I put Racer back in the stable, and carried Blazer back into the house, and I flopped down on my bed.

"Go figure," I said out loud."I thought I made a decent impression on all three of them.What happened?"

"Arf."

"Oh, be quiet."

I laid back and flipped open Mary's story.It was the first chapter about some people who got abducted by a UFO. I read over it, and marked out a few errors. Then I shut it, set the alarm for six-thirty the next morning, and went to sleep.

I awoke the next morning at seven- after I swiped at the alarm clock at six-thirty and nearly sent it through the window.As it was, I had to order another one of the blasted things- but destroying it made me feel a tiny bit better. 

'_Well, today's the Goddess Festival. Karen, Ann, and Popuri are going to be there.But why even go?I don't have a date.I look like I was up all night. And I highly doubt any of them want to talk to me.'_

_ _

I sighed, and rolled out of bed, ending up face-down on the floor. 

'If this is an indicator of how the day's going to go, then I don't want to even step outside.'

I rolled over and prepared to get up, when my eye caught a small sliver of something sticking out of the mattress. I reached over and pulled on it, and to my surprise, it came out- and I found I was holding a small shoebox.I lifted the top off of it, and almost fell back to the floor.

It was half-filled with money- apparently Grandpa had neglected to tell anyone about his secret savings.I lifted it up onto the bed and began counting.

"Nineteen-hundred ninety-nine… Two thousand."I couldn't believe my eyes.

Here I was, strapped for cash, and by simply falling out of bed, I solved one of my problems.Maybe I was making my problems bigger than they appear. 

'I think I'll go to the festival.So I'm going to see Karen, Ann, and Popuri. Big deal.

_ _

I got up, put the money in my own hiding place, and went to work outside.

After completing my chores, I washed up, picked a Moondrop, a Toy Flower, and another bamboo shoot.Then I headed down the trail to Chicken Lil's, and from there to the Square.

"Hey!He came!"I looked over my shoulder and was blindsided by a form wreathed in pink hair and purple.

"Hi, Popuri. What's all this?I thought you were busy getting ready!"

"Well… Karen came over last night and said you were feeling kind of down after everyone turned you down.I thought you were only asking because you didn't want to go alone."

"Well, that was nice of her.Oh, by the way…I got this for you.Kind of like a peace offering."

I pulled the Toy Flower out of my pack and gave it to her. She giggled and put it up in her hair. 

"Thanks!I told Rick I needed more flowers…but he didn't want to go out again after dark!"

"Well… you look all right now.Thanks for the spirit-lifter."

"Sure, no problem."With a giggle, she ran back to her friends.

I looked at her, until I was blind-sided yet again.

"Hey, you didn't show up last night!"a voice said, as I pulled myself to my feet. 

"Oh.Hi, Ann."

"I heard about what happened from Popuri- after she came to the Inn to get some cookies for her mother.I didn't realize you'd been turned down by everyone you asked."

"Well, after you turned me down, I wasn't thinking clearly.I mean, getting turned down isn't usually what happens when I ask a girl to a dance of something.I guess I'm not used to being on my own yet."

"Well, you'll get used to it.It's a small town, and I hope you like it."

"Well… thanks for your concern.I'll see you at the Inn tomorrow night. Count on it."

"Sure!I'll catch you then." 

She went to move away, but then I pulled out the bamboo sprout and tossed it to her.

"Hey, thanks!Come down to the Inn sometime, I'll make you something.Count on it!"

She ran over to her father, and then I walked around, letting the smell of all the flowers fill my head.

'Maybe it won't be as bad as I feared.I'm making mountains out of molehills.'

_ _

I stepped down towards the beach and sat on a box by the shore.I saw a few gulls diving for some baitfish, and then the smell of flowers came through the air.

"Jason?"

"Whoa!" I shouted, falling over backwards and down onto the wet sand.

"Are you all right?" Karen stood over me, looking concerned.

"Yeah, I was, until you decided to scare me half to death."I said, with a half-serious look on my face."What's up?"

I hauled myself up. 

"Well… I kind of saw you run from the store yesterday.I think you must have heard me accepting Rick's invitation."

I turned away from her- I wasn't going to show embarrassment in front of a cute girl, was I?

"I put it together after I found the cut Moondrop on the shelf of the store. You're the only one in town who remembers I like Moondrops, I think."

"Well… I saw you with the vase of them in the store.I admit they make you look incredible when you weave them in your hair."

"Thanks," she said, her face coloring a little."You know… I heard that Rick has to get back to work right after the festival… seems there's a hatching predicted for sometime today.Would you like to go somewhere and maybe talk after the festival?Maybe you just need to get it out of your system. I'll be here at the beach, waiting for you."  
  


"Well… I'll meet you after the festival. But what if Rick sees us? He's a friend, and I saw how close you two are."

"That?Oh, it's nothing.We just grew up together- and since his sister's such an airhead, we used to play together all the time."

I looked at my watch.It was about eleven. 

"Well, I have to get back and get ready for the dance.At least think about my offer, will you?"

"Sure."

Karen walked back up the stairs and back to the Square.I just sat there, a dazed look on my face.

"There you are!"

I looked up, and there's Popuri, running down the stairs.

"I've been looking all over for you.I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to go somewhere after the festival.Maybe the top of Mother's Hill? I _love_ the sunsets from up there."

"Maybe.I'll think about it."

"Great, then I'll meet you there!"

She ran off, and I walked back up to the Square, and bumped into Ann, making her way down the path.

"You know, you can be really hard to get ahold of sometimes."

I blushed. "It's just me, I think."

"Well, I was thinking… if you're not doing anything tonight, why don't you come on by the Inn?I'll make you something and you can tell me about the city."

"I'll think about it."

"Great!I'll see you there!"

She ran off, back to the other girls. 

"And now, ladies and gentlemen…the Dance of the Spring Goddess!"

An old music box started up, playing a lively theme.The five girls in their Goddess costumes began to do their dance, but my mind went wandering as I watched.

'Three reasonably good offers. I could spend time with Popuri- but then again, she IS a bit of an airhead… but she IS pretty… or I could go over to the Inn… Ann promised to fix up some stuff and let me talk to her about the city…or I could go down to the beach with Karen and talk life with her. That's the upside.

_ _

_The downside?If I go with Popuri, it's an hour and a half hike up Mother's Hill, and we wouldn't get back until way after sunset.I go with Ann, I irritate that guy who escorted her here, and I don't want to step on anybody's toes too much.And if I go with Karen, I have to make sure Rick doesn't catch me with her, or he might get the wrong idea.'_

_ _

I sighed. 

'Then again, I could just go on home and ignore them. Nothing ventured, no friends irritated. Hoo boy… what to do?'

And there you have it. Your second poll!Isn't life wonderful! ^.^

For Poll #2, the options are…

A)_Go with Popuri to the top of Mother's Hill, and risk oversleeping._

B)_Go with Ann to the Inn, and risk irritating the guy who escorted her (Cliff),_

C)_Go with Karen to the beach and hope Rick doesn't ever find out about it_

D)_Just go home and collapse into bed. _

_ _

_ _

I take either review votes or E-Mail votes, but I like e-mail votes a lot better.Why? Mail from you lets you tell me what you think of the story, and lets you give suggestions on where it should go. Not to mention it's always nice to get fan mail.

I read every piece of mail I get sent, and I try to reply to most of them (unless it's a piece of spam, or a flame, in which case it gets immediately trashed and/or fed to my pet turtle)

Even if you don't vote, I'd still love to hear your opinions. My new mail address is:

[Jayson_Four@yahoo.com][1]

I changed it because I was sick of plowing through twenty pieces of junk mail every time I went to check it. But it's still the same old Jayson (a good thing, right?)

Well, thanks a lot for listening to me drone on and on.End date for this poll is midnight this coming Sunday- that means 12:00 in the morning on Sunday.(I know it's a shorter time. But I can't wait to write more to entertain you guys!)

Catch you later,

Jayson 4

   [1]: mailto:Jayson_Four@yahoo.com



	6. Life, In General

Sunday, Spring 8th- the early evening  
  
I stayed for the entire festival. The dancing was kind of nice, not to mention talking with lots of the townspeople made me think about what else I could do at the farm.  
  
Let's see… tomorrow's Monday, that means the Blacksmith's is open. I can go mining after I water my crops and brush the horse, and drop off my Axe for an upgrade- not only will I be able to clear stumps, but I can seriously start saving for an upgrade to the house. (Author's note: I know you're supposed to upgrade the chicken coop first, but I'll just pick the expansions as I need them. Who actually needs a bigger chicken coop during the first year, anyways?)  
  
I let myself flow with the music, listening to it carry me away… and I watched the girls dance around, as well. Ann was kind of funny to watch, as she was obviously not interested in the entire skirt thing, but she did try her best to stay in time.  
  
Karen was obviously an experienced dancer- her twirls reminded me of something I saw my sister do in ballet class maybe ten years ago. She knew what she was doing- and I believe she knew I was watching her.  
  
Popuri's hair seemed to fly over into her face every time she twirled around, which was quite often. Her hairband had come loose, and now it seemed she couldn't complete a single repetition without having to brush her hair out of the way.  
  
I kept on having fun until about four o'clock, when the dancing was over, the record player wound down, and everyone started to leave. I saw Karen catch my eye as she was leaving, telling her mother that she wanted to cool down at the beach after she got her costume off and safely stored away.  
  
"So what did you think of it?" It was Rick, walking back towards his house.  
  
"I liked it. No words you couldn't understand, and the girls were actually wearing something. You wouldn't believe what they get away with where I come from."  
  
"I can imagine." He made a face.  
  
"Well, much as I'd love to talk, I've got to rush home. I predicted hatching for tonight or early tomorrow morning, so I'm going to pull an all- nighter. I think Popuri's staying up too, so if you can't sleep, come on over. We'll pull a table out to the chicken coop and play games and stuff."  
  
"I think I might take you up on that offer. Stay up all night, have a blast with you guys, my potatoes are coming in tomorrow, so I can pick them, brush the horse, and sleep all day as a little reward. Life's working out."  
  
"I'll see you tonight, then! Come by the coop around ten!" He ran off, obviously making preparations in his mind. I started making preparations in my mind, as well.  
  
Let's see… the Inn closes at about ten. It's about five now. I can go to the beach with Karen, eat dinner at the Inn with Ann, and then stay up all night playing games with Rick and Popuri. Jason, you're a genius- I think.  
  
So… time to hit the beach…  
  
  
  
"Hey! You came!"  
  
I slid off the crate I had been using as a seat for half an hour, and stood up to greet Karen. She laughed for a second and sat down on the crate nearest to me, but not next to me.  
  
She considers me a friend, I believe. A very good one, at least.  
  
"So how's life been treating you?"  
  
"Well, it's been all right. Except for this morning when I solved most of my problems by falling out of bed."  
  
"You fall out of bed in the morning and solve your problems. That's better than slipping down the stairs and discovering you left a roller skate there the night before."  
  
I laughed a bit, and turned my gaze to the sea.  
  
"Life's kind of strange, when I think about it. 'Time flows like a river… and history repeats…'"  
  
"Is that some kind of a quote?"  
  
"Yeah… maybe some song, I don't remember. But it fits. I remember running around the village when I was young, raising a ruckus and generally having a blast out here every summer."  
  
"As I recall, you used to put frogs in Elli's bonnet and spend all day chasing butterflies and picking flowers back then."  
  
"And then the seven of us would all sit around near the top of Mother's Hill and listen to you sing. Life was good back then- pure and uncomplicated. Not like today."  
  
"I know. Mom's obviously trying to teach me to cook, and seeing as how she resents the fact I add a bottle of wine or something to anything I cook, I think she's realizing it might be a lost cause."  
  
"Well, don't kick yourself over it. Everyone does something in their life- maybe your thing isn't cooking. Reminds me of the time I tried to cook in a fully-equipped kitchen."  
  
"Oh?"  
  
"I was maybe… eight at the time, and Mom had set out all the things she needed to make a soup we all liked. She was letting it simmer, and I thought I'd help out and add something that I thought was going to give it a kick. So, I found a little red bottle, and dumped maybe half of the contents in."  
  
"Let me guess… Tabasco sauce? Half a bottle's like setting your mouth on fire."  
  
"Unfortunately, I thought it was some kind of sweetener or something, so by suppertime, everyone's drinking anything they can get their hands on. Mom looked at the counter, saw the half-empty bottle of Tabasco, and next thing I knew I was grounded for two weeks."  
  
Karen laughed while I let my face grow a bit red.  
  
"So, are you any better at cooking now?"  
  
"Well, I can fend for myself- but what I have out at the house isn't exactly a five-star restaurant."  
  
"You'll get everything in no time. Once you get a rhythm set in, and get settled, you'll do fine."  
  
"Yeah- after all, sometimes I think farming is just digging a hole in the ground, dropping a seed in, and watering it. But then I come here and get reminded that it takes plenty more than that."  
  
We sat there for a while, and then Karen abruptly realized something.  
  
"Oh, geez. I'm supposed to do a total inventory with my parents tonight- it's going to be a madhouse. You wouldn't believe how much stuff we stock."  
  
She stood up, and I watched her walk off and up the stairs. Then she turned back to me.  
  
"Good luck with it. You'll do fine. Trust me."  
  
She then turned and ran up the stairs and off towards the supermarket.  
  
I sat there on the crate- and looked at my watch.  
  
'Sundown is in approximately four hours. That should be time enough- unless I do something stupid like falling in the hot spring and twisting my ankle.'  
  
I dusted myself off, stretched my legs, and started the walk to the base of Mother's Hill, to prepare for more exercise than I'd had all last month.  
  
  
  
"It's about time! What kept you?"  
  
Popuri was sitting on the grass near the start of the Mother's Hill trail when I finally came up.  
  
"I had some stuff to take care of at home. I have a plot of potatoes coming in tomorrow, and I wanted to make sure I had watered them and all that."  
  
"Oh- all right- I forgive you." Her eyes sparkled with mirth.  
  
"Well, this is the Mother's Hill trail. It's not that hard to climb, actually. The hardest part is where you have to go up to the summit."  
  
"I'm up for it. How about you?" I asked.  
  
"Sure! Let's walk!"  
  
  
  
I'll break it off here.  
  
Sorry I haven't updated in so long, but I've been VERY busy with school, ACT testing, SAT testing, and finding a place that will publish a book of mine.  
  
There will be a poll next chapter- frankly, I'm just happy I was finally able to finish this one!  
  
As always, my e-mail is Jayson_Four@yahoo.com - so don't hesitate to flame me, praise me, or say I should write the script for the next HM game.  
  
Catch you later,  
  
Jayson 4 


End file.
